The horseman's ride discontinued
by cerberus328
Summary: discontinued


**Beta version:**

I do not own Rosario + vampire this is my fan-fiction please read and support thank you. I have a couple of oc's (original characters)

(I cut out part where Tsukune and otonashi become friends until I can think of a better way they become friends)

A bus titled Yokai Academy on it stopped near a cemetery and picked up a kid wearing and black cloak got on and took his seat next to an average looking kid near the back. The bus full of students immediately started to talk saying is that him or what is he doing here again he finished already right. The kid next to him asked his name. The cloaked kid said Otonashi Yamada. Oh my name is Tsukune Aono said the average looking kid. Otonashi asked the bus driver when they would get there. Tsukune answered saying when we go through this tunnel. The bus zoomed through and they arrived at Yokai academy. The students got off and Tsukune said see you around to Otonashi. Otonashi didn't answer and went into the head master's office. Ah so the rumors are true said the head master why are you back? I am back for two reasons one I heard after you defeated that psychotic fiend Alucard you would need extra defenses and two I have grown attached to this place said Otonashi. Well we could use you help but you would have to announce your monster form so the new students don't freak out alright said the head master. We will hold the announcement in two hours right after the welcoming announcement said the head master. About 2 hours later Otonashi gets on the stage. I have an announcement said Otonashi I am going to become the new security committee those who are brave enough to join talk with me or the head master, next because of this I will reveal my monster form so you don't freak out I am the last of my race Kerberos titanus or the Cerberus titan I am also one of the four horse men of the apocalypse or a death/reaper I you will. I am also the strongest of the horse men. The crowd starts talking and gets out of control a couple say prove it and some say but I thought the last one was killed by one of the four horse men. Otonashi yells calm down, yes the last one was thought to be killed that was me but the monster government covered it up so it would be thought you can't kill one of the horse men but I proved them wrong you will see my form in time I can feel it. If any of you have any questions raise your hand ok. A couple raise their hands he called upon yukari she asks then what class (monster rank) are you in? Otonashi answers G3 or god class 3(there are 1-4 levels of gods) He then answers their questions. Tsukune is the first in line to sign up for the security committee there were 6 of us total and me and Tsukune were the leaders of the team. Moka asks Tsukune are you sure about this it can be very dangerous kurumu, mizore, yukari, ruby, fang fang, and Otonashi agree. I am sure Tsukune said we need people protecting this school. Then we will join too said Tsukune's friends, now there are a total of eleven volunteers. Moka asks Otonashi what is your name. I told you Otonashi said Otonashi. No your horseman name said Moka. Mine is despair, I killed Greed my brothers' Pain and Fear are in the Shinigami realm. They call me despair because what happened I don't want to talk about it right now but you will find out on your own I can feel it. Tsukune asks ok but what is keeping your other side sealed. Otonashi replies an ancient talisman made by our clan. Now moving on we already have an assignment, we will be meeting up with some friends who need help defeating a group of akuma that broke the law it is my responsibility to hunt and arrest or destroy them, and we will be traveling to the Shinigami realm and while we are there we will also pay a visit to by brother fear, I got word that pain is on a mission and will be gone a decade or two. Ok but how will we get there asks Tsukune. We will get there by my horse famine (famine can carry any number of people through dimension distortion). They crossed the dimension into shinigami realm they travel to a cave there was a warning no trespassing owned by akuma. They continued through the cave they eventually met up with Otonashi's friends. The akuma broke 3 laws told Otonashi's friends. Which ones' asked Tsukune? One: do not interfere with the human or monster world without permission from the horsemen or the council, two don't kill other akuma unprovoked, three never attempt to or show your form to an outsider without permission, all three are punishable by death. Otonashi tells the trio of demons to watch over the rest while he deals with akuma.


End file.
